


人来，人往

by redfacero



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 今天是《俄狄浦斯》在CJ土月剧场的首演，他来看他的老朋友。是的，老朋友。进场时接受媒体采访，他也这样说：“黄政民是我的朋友，我期待看到他的作品。”
Relationships: 黄政民/李政宰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	人来，人往

光华门广场前游客扎堆聚集，出门后李政宰开始怀疑，或许他本该待在家里。

广场东侧的这块草坪上，平日里驻足着好些偏好结缘那些经典戏剧或文学作品的现代改编，然而他并非来此欣赏莎士比亚，也不对易卜生或斯特林堡抱有更大的兴趣。今天是《俄狄浦斯》在CJ土月剧场的首演，他来看他的老朋友。是的，老朋友。进场时接受媒体采访，他也这样说： ** _“黄政民是我的朋友，我期待看到他的作品。”_**

还能指望什么更冒昧的回答呢，忠武路人来人往，仅仅合作一场电影的交情，维系“朋友”二字，已是难事。亲昵说辞，敢想却不敢言。他曾经敢言，最终也不过结成哑果。

其实他害怕在公众前提及这个名字，更怕媒体主动抛出任何关于这个名字的问题。上一次是在《与神同行2》的宣传期，Healing Camp的女主持突然问他： ** _“你能相信《新世界》已经过去五年了吗？”_**

当时他愣住了好几秒，笑容苦涩，盯着对方散在肩膀的黑发。没颤动的视野不受控制，回忆拍击着他，太措手不及以至于无法回避。很久没有人和他提起这部电影了，很久了。原来已经是五年前了吗？

李政宰自己也没有意识到，时间是如此弹性可塑的容器，当他忙碌辗转于不同的片场和演播室，投入程式化的拍摄，宣传以及采访，时间的流速过于迅疾且没有声息。唯有这个名字像是卡在容器里的一个诅咒，任何时空介质滑过它的时候，从第一个音节起始，万物流变都趋于静止。于是每每提及都必将放缓他的思维处理，甚至在此时直接给他来了一次硬关机。

短暂的当机空白过后，他说： ** _“是的，我想念剧组的所有人。尤其是黄政民前辈。”_**

**演出**

而他此刻望着黄政民，和郑雄仁，和他的团队配合默契，完美地呈现这出话剧，专业且游刃有余。原来舞台和观众席的距离并不比首尔距釜山更远。

黄政民饰演的主人公俄狄浦斯举止夸张，言语放荡，完全是个被宠坏的孩子，但黄政民的表演仿佛让他的一切幼稚与骄纵都有了可以被原谅的理由，他赋予所有歇斯底里以一种渴望引起注意的纯真，好像只要他伸出手，就没有人可以拒绝他的恳求。

郑雄仁哄他，拍他，揉他的头发，那些新长出的短发，还来不及形成卷度，却异常柔顺服帖。黄政民急促的音色在空气里游移，每一个带着哭腔的声带震颤是一次纹理可循的敲击，滑落在剧场均匀涂抹的暗色里，却在特定的观众席徘徊不去，荡开一层层的光亮涟漪。

微光里，是往事摇曳，偶有咳嗽的微弱杂音稀释了安静，默许了他的走神。李政宰想起从前他们一起拍戏的场景，同样亲密无间的片场，同样火花迸溅的对手戏。

从见面的第一天起，他和黄政民没有花掉多少时间来完成不相识到熟稔的过程，甚至熟稔到过分亲昵。但整个剧组里好像没有人对他们的亲密感到惊讶或发表质疑。朴成雄不用说，视而不见是他在整部电影的拍摄宣传期应该学会的首道心理防御，崔岷植前辈和智孝也对他们的日常抱以调笑和熟视无睹。

而导演朴勋政则鼓励他们培养人物间的化学反应，有时不小心撞进他们的暧昧气场里，甚至还会兴奋地赞扬一句：“嘿，这正是我想要的。”以至于他俩一度不得不重新审视这个剧本的题材与主旨。

那一年，他们的感情和奖项提名一起生长，参加各种颁奖典礼，出双入对 ，耳朵和耳朵贴近，肩膀和肩膀相抵，没有一刻感到疏离，所有温柔的，小小的恶作剧对方都有回应。

李政宰总是记得，黄政民指节摩擦，曾经飞快划过自己眼前的一个响指，带着即时兴起的调戏意味，喃喃密语，无人破译，至今还悬停在他的鼻翼。

黄政民的小动作太多了，他总是这样。现在在台上也是如此，李政宰在下面看得过分清楚。那些断断续续的，尖锐的焦虑啃噬他的神经，像禽类的喙，剥啄他的手指，戳刺他的嘴唇。他敏感而充盈的面部表情，紧绷到似乎随时都会挣断，但是他训练有素，他总能克服，他能够把所有纤细焦灼的神经连通至戏剧表演的张力所在，他是黄政民。

尽管《俄狄浦斯》的定位是一出希腊式悲剧，但黄政民的野心显然不止于此。改编后的作品里贯穿其中的是大量关于人性、伦理、性别等社会话题的探讨，这是他一直以来思考的问题。认识他越久，李政宰才意识到，自己当初说想要保护他，觉得他外表坚强内心脆弱而不设防的表白其实滑稽可笑，他已经将自己保护得太好了。

他身上最令人着迷的地方是他观看这个世界的方式，聪明而节制。他自嘲的幽默语法里聚焦着对外界最幽微而深刻的认知，但他不参与论辩，不卖弄观点，他躲在潮流之外，他猫在自己的公寓里，他沉浸于没有表情包的纯粹文字中心，拆解，思考，书写。当他面对人们的时候，可能有着最谦卑乃至羞涩的姿态，但他的演技始终冷静而犀利。

所以，自己多年前的直露表白里，永远不会出错的陈述句是：“哥真是个天才。”

坐在这里看完整场演出，李政宰想说的，也仍是这一句。

**结束**

谢幕，掌声四起。  
李政宰有过犹豫，要不要去找他。可是他决定放弃，想念你，何必当面说明。走出来的时候，他给黄政民发了一条短信：“演出很棒，为你感到高兴。”

手机振动，间隔极短，内容是：“谢谢你能来，我看到你了。你知道，在几乎两个多小时的焦虑里，我尽量避免和台下观众发生任何眼神交流，但我还是看到你了。看到你的时候，我感到安心。”

“哥，我答应过你会来。哪怕你并没有邀请，这么精彩的演出，我不会想错过。”

李政宰盯着他的手机屏幕，努力措辞：“抱歉，没有留下来等你，首演会有很大压力，不想再给你添加额外的惊慌。”

“你的出现不会令我恐慌，不管是演第一场也好，第两百场也好，我在每一次开演前都会感到恐惧和焦虑，这并没有什么区别，每天醒来时我就开始害怕，每一场演出都是未知的，我不知道会发生什么，而我想尽可能赋予它不一样的东西。”

“现在结束了，至少今天结束了。不用担心，你做得很好，观众的反响可以说明。”

“噢，是的。这似乎有些奇怪，但这是真的。虽然我们改编的是一部典型的希腊式剧本，但在首尔的演出反响超出了我的预期，观众的反应比在去年《理查三世》公演时要热烈得多，这让我有些惊异。”

“观众很欢迎你，以及你的演出。”李政宰的手在颤抖。

“你可以搬来釜山，还记得你曾经说过，我们可以在一栋房子里共同生活。”李政宰在末尾加了个大笑的表情，尽管他设想，如果这不是以玩笑的口吻发送。

“噢，那很好，我想我们可以一起去隐居了。”黄政民的风趣一向不会认输。

李政宰的手指在键盘上僵住了几秒，虽然他马上反应过来自己因对方的调侃而觉得甜蜜。

“你完全是个调情老手。”李政宰捧着手机嗤笑。

“我总是感到你对我有些过分宠溺。但这并不坏，你知道，我总是对自己有些自我厌弃。在你的宠溺里，我第一次感到安全和自在。”黄政民说。

“我在这里。”李政宰回答他。

“你总是记得那句台词。”

“你也记得。”

“对了，今天粉丝来签名时有一张我和你的合照。”黄政民想起。

“哈，我想我有义务给她补上另一半的签名。”李政宰回复。他真的是这么想的。

“同意。”黄政民短暂地停顿，然后继续打字，“想向她要那张照片。六年了，兄弟。”有声音的叹息。

“我知道，那是一段美好的时光。”

没有人再说话。也没有人回答。

  
《辅佐官》的拍摄地会在首尔，黄政民想，他们还有很多机会见面。但他不确定是否应该打扰。

如果可能，李政宰则希望他能将他的爱人永远扣留。但他不确定这是好的祷告。

没有人应该怂恿相爱之人保持距离，在一段若望开花结果的感情里，谦卑与迂回不被赞许。但也没有人教会他们在身处之境如何英勇无惧，才能在爱人之时免受后顾之虞。

李政宰不知道，黄政民也不知道。

当一次次飞蛾扑火的欲望来袭，他们各自后退，却一再回望，过去种种烙烫在心，越近的越模糊，越远的却越清晰，回忆竟比余生还要漫长。一直退到身后临近悬崖，拥抱还是坠毁都有赖于彼此慈悲。

每个人都在渴望奇迹。

“我需要你。”

  
这天夜里，李政宰梦见他们搬去了新津岛，远离城市的喧哗，他和黄政民住在靠近海边的一间屋子里。商业与浮嚣都被海水消解，生活发酵于缓慢的波浪里，柔情低徊。不再有什么见鬼的千万影帝票房保证，欢迎来到十九世纪的浪漫主义。

他们赤身裸体，终日折叠为一，在一次次疯狂的情热仪式里达到高潮。

过后，李政宰躺在他的臂膀里，温驯起伏，他的手很熨帖，拢过他松软而蜷曲的卷发，轻轻抚弄他的脸颊，黄政民突然主动攀住了他的脖颈，李政宰心里一惊，将他搂得更紧。杏仁白的月光漏进来，投下温柔阴影，李政宰的眼睫和鼻翼被衬得更加立体，黄政民久久看他，怀疑他的爱人是大理石大卫的真迹。而大卫唇色鲜红，又在他怀中幻化成德古拉的魅惑身形，引诱他奉献自己的血，直至干枯吮尽。

李政宰闭上眼睛，呼吸缓慢，月色连同黄政民的吻一起，覆盖了他身体的每寸腹地，柔润而绵密。

_**他已然察觉这是梦境，而他决心延宕清醒。** _

**Author's Note:**

> 学田话剧社是个好地方，当年还不知道曹承佑和老黄是基友，现在感慨万千。


End file.
